


Satus Quo Ante Bellum (Kyss mig)

by Skyrgamur



Category: Nation Being Things (Webcomic)
Genre: 18th Century, F/F, Fluff, Lullindo, Make Up, Nation Being Thing, Russo-Swedish war 1788-1790, Sapphic September, War and Peace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 06:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20484041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyrgamur/pseuds/Skyrgamur
Summary: After a fight, Russia and Sweden make up and decide to go shopping.





	Satus Quo Ante Bellum (Kyss mig)

Status Quo Ante Bellum

They were tired of the war between them. Neither had made any significant breakthrough and both were exhausted and fast approaching bankruptcy.   
''Why do we even fight?'' asked Russia, her breathing heavy.  
Sweden couldn't answer. She forgot. Instead, she said the second best option on her mind.  
''I'm sorry, this was a mistake...''  
Russia looked at her. She really does seem to be sorry. Russia thought, and she reached out her hand to Sweden. ''Pax?''   
''Pax.'' Sweden took the hand and smiled. 

''I don't have a right to stick my nose in your business. What was between us years ago, belongs in the past.'' Russia made a gesture of good will at the table they sat.  
''So status quo ante bellum?'' The blonde asked, a hopeful smile creeping across her lips.   
''Status quo.'' Russia nodded.   
''Let's not fight anymore.''   
''No more sister wars'' The Slav raised a glass.  
''And let's forget this war between us like a passing cloud.''   
''You're always so damn poetic'' Russia chuckled   
''That's how you like me, don't you?'' Sweden retorted.  
''I do.'' Russia admitted to herself. ''Do you want to stay here... I mean, we can go shopping, or something you'd like.''  
''Oh, well I'd love that, but... I don't have any money. Sorry.'' Sweden confessed, slightly embarrassed.   
''No don't be, we can fix that. I'll just transfer some of my money to you, say...ah fuck it, take 300 000 rubles.''  
''Really, you'd give me all that?'' Sweden was astonished.  
''Don't test me, I might change my mind. But yes, I know how much you like expensive stuff.'' Russia winked. Sweden walked towards her and pulled her closer by her green jacked. ''You are an angel.''   
''Someone has to be...'' she shrugged.  
Sweden's blue eyes widened. ''Kyss mig.'' Her breath hitched as she said the words and her lips were mere centimeters away from Russia's.   
Russia smiled smoothly. ''As you wish.'' She spoke, and obliged.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so a bit of context here: in 1788 Sweden went to war with Russia and the war ended in 1790 with literally nothing changing for the two nations. In correspondence between Gustav III and Catherine the Great one of them even said ''let's forget this war like a passing cloud''. 
> 
> Go check out @lullindo their comics are amazing and a gift to us unworthy peasants. 
> 
> Comments always welcome :)


End file.
